Nightmares and Loves that Blossom
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Tears that flow. Dreams that Follow. With he ever find Love? Short fluffy fic about Suzaku and Lelouch Rated T for blood and violence


The teardrops pelted the young teens rain dampened shirt. He sat alone on the vinyl flooring by his front door listening to the thunder boom and lighting crack. It was on a night like tonight where his parents had been murdered in the same house he sat in now.

His black hair that usually framed his face was hanging over it, shielding his face from unseen eyes. The unseen violet eyes that spilled over tears, small almost silent sobs escaping his small form. He was shivering from the frosty draft that came from below the edge of the door, his dampened clothes not aiding in his fight to stay warm.

His name was Lelouch Lamperouge. He was around the age sixteen and hadn't had a good life leading up to the present. His parent's deaths were a tragic part of his life, him being the one who watched as it happened and then having to fend off the killer himself at the young age of seven.

He earned himself a deep puncture wound to the chest that had nicked his heart and caused many problems. In his days now if his blood pressure escalated to high he would have trouble breathing and would black out do to loss of oxygen enriched blood cells. After the incident he didn't trust anyone, well, maybe only one person.

The front door beside him opened up and a slender figure rushed in, closing the door behind. "Lelouch! Please, don't take off like that again." The voice was a smooth, almost relaxing tenor voice that made Lelouch relax.

Suzaku Kururugi, his closest and dearest friend. His partially curled brown hair was straightened from the forced of the rain and was dropping slightly. His normally sparkling emerald eyes were showered with worry and a feeling Lelouch couldn't quiet figure out.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered barely audible, lifting his head up slightly to look at his friend. Before either of them knew it Lelouch was gripping onto Suzaku and sobbing into his chest, his own torso heaving from the force of the sobs.

"Lelouch, calm down. It's all right I'm here for you. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier." Suzaku said calmly rubbing Lelouch's back in an attempt to get him to calm down.

They had known each other since early childhood, being the closest anyone could ever be to another. They spent days and nights together doing everything and anything they could. It wasn't until Lelouch's parent's death that they had become ever closer, making an internal bond between each other.

"Suzaku… please don't leave me…" Lelouch whispered loud enough for the other to hear clearly. Suzaku just nodded, heaving Lelouch's small, albeit light body into his arms and carrying him back into the house into his own bedroom.

It was a simple room; the nightstand by the twin-sized bed had a small lamp, which Suzaku flicked on. Lelouch sat on the foot of the bed, trying to calm his shaking body down while Suzaku hurried to get him warm, dry clothes to change into.

After all that Suzaku also changed into a pair of Lelouch's clothes, them both being the same size. Lelouch had calmed down enough and only had to take some shakier breaths now and again.

"Lelouch, please explain to me why you ran off?" Suzaku asked, sitting on the floor in front of his best friend. A clap of thunder echoed in the house and Suzaku saw Lelouch cringe in the dim light that the lamp provided.

They had been out visiting Lelouch's parent's graves when the storm had blown in. Lelouch had said something about hoping it was just going to be a light sprinkle since he disliked storms. The reasons for that being that his parents were killed on a day in which the skies were black. When it started to pour, aided with thunder and lightning Lelouch had taken off.

"I couldn't stand it…" Lelouch said more clearly than before, the tears not taking him over now.

"It's all right Lelouch, I understand. Just please give me some warning or tell me and we can go together, don't rush off. It makes me worry that much more." Suzaku said giving Lelouch a bright smile and embracing him slightly for a moment before pulling away to look over Lelouch.

He seemed much better than he did earlier. He was dried off by now and his breathing was normal. The only thing different was that he looked tired and worn down. "Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch said giving a small smile.

"No problem, but I think you should rest Lelouch, you look like you haven't slept in ages." Suzaku said as they both stood and Lelouch went to the side of the bed and lay down. Suzaku placed the blankets over him and sat in a comfortable looking chair near the bed, needing to relax himself. In no time Lelouch was fast asleep, his body submitting to the exhaustion and fatigue.

_"Who are you?" Lelouch's small voice shouted out at the darkened silhouette of a person's body. They turned to look at him with wild looking eyes, a knife poised ready to kill in their hands. Thunder crashed from outside and lightning lit up the room for a fraction of a second, the darkness returning._

_ "Stop!" a feminine voice shouted out, it was his mother's voice, his father not far behind her. The unknown figure quickly silenced her, Lelouch watching as she sunk to the floor, desperately clawing at the incision on her throat. The blood splattered back far enough to reach the floor in front of him. His father was taken down next, a ragged gash going across his stomach. As he fell, the gore and blood spilled from him, staining Lelouch's clothes red._

_ "Mother! Father!" he screamed out running to their sides immediately. He watched as the final light in his mother's eyes disappeared and the final rushes of blood leave his fathers pale form. Just as he turned his petite form to look back at the killer he felt an explosion of fire spread through his chest. _

_ The blade was sticking in his chest as if it were meant to be there, the killer giving a menacing laugh as he tore it free. Lelouch screamed out from the agony, his hands placing themselves over his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. To no avail he decided it was better to give up as he watched the figure leave silently. His frail form fell to the ground and his vision went blurry, his breathing went shallow and he let the confines of darkness wash over him. The pouring rain being the last sound he heard._

"Lelouch, wake up, Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, shaking his friends shaking, crying form on the bed. Lelouch shot upright with a scream and gripped on to the closest thing to him, that thing being Suzaku. "Lelouch, please calm down. It's all right…" Suzaku hushed him quickly, not wanting anything else to trouble his friend for the time being. Lelouch's breathing was coming in short gasps and Suzaku knew if he didn't calm soon he would be passing out.

Lelouch was crying, struggling to force enough air in to breath regularity as he clung to Suzaku, his raven hair covering his face. Suzaku kept a firm grip on his while he slowly regained composure and stopped holding him in a vice grip.

"Suzaku… I…." Lelouch didn't know what to say, he was so exhausted he just wanted to stay in Suzaku's warm embrace and sleep. That's exactly what Suzaku let him do, letting him nuzzle his face into his chest and pulling his form more into his lap so he was a bit more comfortable.

"Just rest Lulu, everything will be fine." Suzaku said gently before Lelouch fell back asleep, not wanting the friendly warmth to leave him. Suzaku soon enough leaned back against the headboard and fell into a much-needed slumber. Before either of them could slip into the darkness, simple sleep ridden words were uttered.

"I love you, Suzaku…"

"I love you to, Lelouch."


End file.
